1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus for controlling use of a broadcasting program and a method thereof; and, more particularly, to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus for controlling use of a broadcasting program using a signature in program information and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Copyright protection of a digital broadcasting program has been receiving attention as digital broadcasting networks such as a terrestrial network and a cable network becomes available.
The digital broadcasting program denotes a broadcasting program produced with digital contents. It is relatively easy and fast to duplicate the digital broadcasting program. The duplication of the digital broadcasting program has the same quality of the original digital broadcasting program. Therefore, digital broadcasting programs are often duplicated and distributed illegally through a P2P site of the Internet. Some digital broadcasting programs are also produced in DVDs and distributed illegally.
In order to prevent the illegal duplication and distribution of the digital contents, program protection information and a program identifier are transmitted with a broadcasting signal as a protection method according to the related art. A receiving apparatus manages program protection information and the program identifier.
Hereinafter, a method of transmitting program protection information and program identifier information using a redistribution control (RC) descriptor and a contents labeling descriptor according to the related art will be described.
Table 1 illustrates a structure of a RC descriptor according to advanced television systems committee (ATSC), and Table 2 shows program protection information (PPI). In addition, the program protection information may be generated according to a program protection information protocol of a terrestrial broadcasting program protection information transmitting and receiving protocol of telecommunications technology association (TTA).
TABLE 1No. ofSyntaxBitsFormatrc_descriptor( ){descriptor_tag80xAAdescriptor_length8uimsbffor(i=0;i<descriptor_length;i++){rc_information( )8uimsbf}}
TABLE 2No. ofSyntaxBitsFormatprogram_protection_information( ){version80xAAredistribution_control_code2uimsbfif(redistribution_control_code == ‘01’){allowed_max_resolution2uimsbfholdback_time3uimsbfallowed_max_length3uimsbf}redistribution_area1bslbfreserved5uimsbfppi_signature320uimsbf }
As described above, the program protection information is included in rc_information of a RC descriptor and transmitted with a broadcasting program. Here, the program protection information includes copyright information and redistribution information whether a corresponding broadcasting program is allowed or not for redistribution.
Table 3 illustrates a structure of a contents labeling descriptor.
TABLE 3No. ofSyntaxBitsFormatcontent_labeling_descriptor( ) {descriptor_tag80x36descriptor_length8uimsbfmetadata_application_format16uimsbfif(metadata_application_format== 0xFFFF) {metadata_application_format_identifier32uimsbf}content_reference_id_record_flag1bslbfcontent_time_base_indicator4uimsbfreserved3bslbfif(content_reference_id_record_flag == ‘1’) {content_reference_id_record_length8uimsbffor(i=0;i<content_reference_id_record_length;i++){content_reference_id_byte8bslbf}}if(content_time_base_indicator== 1|2){reserved7bslbfcontent_time_base_value33uimsbfreserved7bslbfmetadata_time_base_value33uimsbf}if(content_time_base_indicator== 2){reserved1bslbfcontent_id7uimsbf}if(content_time_base_indicator==3|4|5|6|7){time_base_association_data_length8uimsbf for(i=0;i<time_base_association_data_length;i++){reserved8bslbf}}for(i=0; i<N;i++){private_data_byte8bslbf}}
As described above, the program identifier information is included in content_reference_id_byte of a contents labeling descriptor and transmitted with a broadcasting program according to ATSC A/57B.
However, the protection method according to the related art does not disclose a technology of preventing illegal duplication and distribution of a broadcasting program although it teaches a method for transmitting the program protection information and the program identifier with the broadcasting signal and enabling a receiver to manage them.
Therefore, there is a demand for developing a method for controlling use of a broadcasting program in order to exterminate copyright infringement through illegal duplication and distribution of a broadcasting program.